Pierre Tempête de Neige
Pierre is the Ogre Prince, though being first a Le Royame, was captured when a child and had his memory erased and a Noir Heart implanted. He is also Chocola's crush. When Chocola defeated Glace, Pierre was implanted a Crystal Heart. ''' Appearance/Personality' Pierre Tempete de Neige is known to be very handsome and mysterious, as he has a fan club. He has white blonde hair and beautiful, sharp ice blue eyes. His outfit is usually his high school uniform, though it may change as his ogre prince outfit. He occasionally wears casual clothes like jeans and casual jackets. According to Chocolat, he looks "cool" even in his casual clothes. His ogre prince outfit is a tux with a white frilly shirt underneath it. He also wears an earing in one ear which resembles the ice diamond. He is tall, slender, and muscular, and has a high magical ability. He is also very strong and capable in the human world, because he is head of the student council, and he is very good at tennis and fencing. His hairstyle changes every episode. He is cold and not as innocent as he looks. He is a kuudere, but shows hints of tsundere. For example, in episode 46, he jumped off a cliff to save Chocolat from falling. But in the next episode, he said that he did not save her because he wanted to. He is cold yet caring. Relationships '''Vanilla Mieux' He had no true feelings for Vanilla, but did show sympathy for her when she struggled with her Noir heart. He understood her pain, which made him feel bad for her. He still only used her. Chocolat Meilleure He has huge feelings for her, and she loves him too. In the start of the series, he says he only tried to be nice to her so he could use her and get her heart. And since Vanilla became the Ogre Queen, he told himself tht he did not need her anymore since he now has Vanilla, although he never really loved her. But he often saved and protected Chocolat from instances like drowning, falling off a mountain, and Ogre opposition (episodes 42, 46, and 48 respectively). He didn't know what was wrong with himself. Chocolat constitanly caused a battle to happen between Pierre's real heart (pink) and his noir heart, which made him struggle and caused him lots of pain. When he found out Chocolat was the cute girl he met at the forest of Ginger Village, his feeling for her got more serious. Later, his noir turns white after Chocolat purifies it and helps her fight Glacé, leaving his pink heart for her. When Pierre's pink heart is lost to Glace, Chocolat gives him her own pink heart, and he gives his to her. Then he reassures her that she can beat Glace, and they kiss. ONLY IN THE MANGA: Then they go missing for few years but comes back for Vanilla's coronation. He promises her that she will be his queen. Those two start a new life together and they share a sweet kiss while coming back to the human world. Spells •Obscure Crystallization and Congelation (attacking) •Sanction (Collecting Hearts) •Memoire d'Air (Remembering Category:Characters Category:Male